


Made a Fool of me, But Those Broken Dreams Has Got to End

by cookiesruletheworld1088



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Confusion, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loved Kaner all along, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sharpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesruletheworld1088/pseuds/cookiesruletheworld1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner doesn't understand. Why does he have to move to Canada to marry an amazing Canadian asshole?</p><p> </p><p>(Or Kaner just doesn't want to fall in love with Sharpy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Modern arranged marriage. Title taken from ELO "Evil Woman" :-) Kaners POV

My alarm clock went off, filling my dim lit room. It was raining, cloudy and gloomy like my mood. Today was the day I had to move. To Canada. Thunder Bay to be exact. I was set to marry an amazing, cool, sexy, asshole Canadian. My parents and the douche parents signed the both of us to marry. Who still does shit like that? I raised out of my bed and let my leg dangle over the edge. I rubbed my eyes and stood up and stocked my way to my bathroom. I began running my shower water when I looked in the mirror. I looked different somehow. Maybe I looked unhappy. But I was going to be married. I don't look like anyone's or soon to be anyone's husband. I just looked like the same Buffalo kid who loved his family and friends. I was going to be some asshole who I've never met husband! This is insane. After my shower I dressed in some blue jeans and an black shirt that was laid out for me. The rest of my things were packed and ready to go. Unlike me. I decided that I should stop moping and join my family for breakfast. The last breakfast with them for a long time. I wiped my eyes at that. Before I knew it I was crying pure tears. No Jackie. No Jessica. No Erica. No Mom. No Dad. God this is horrible. I went to my bathroom and began splashing water on my face. I need to man up. I stood up and wiped my face.

On my way downstairs, I waved at one of the maids Anna. She was new but she was basically a sister, fitting in with us. She gave me a sad small wave, an disparate look on her face. Probably pity. I don't know. I waved at some more workers in the castle, receiving waves in return. Everyone and including me was upset about me leaving. Thinking about it made me want to cry even more. But I held back tears and made my way to the dining area. Everyone was there, eating in silence.

 

"Hey guys." I said sitting next Jessica. I tried to sound enthusiastic as possible.

"Hey Patty." Erica said looking up from her breakfast.

"How are you this morning sweetie?" My mom asked looking concerned.

"Well." I said picking at my mushroom omelet.

"That's good." My mother replied.

My dad still didn't look up from his plate. He probably feel guilty. He should. After all he signed me over to an rich and famous prince of Canada. Not to mention that divorce is not an option. Last time I checked, Sharp has an girlfriend! He's not even gay! But his girlfriend is hot. Anyway.

"Did anyone see The Voice last night?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"Yeah. It was nice." Erica said pushing her plate away.

"Yeah. I was upset when Adam didn't pick that girl in all black. She could really sing." Jessica said picking her nails.

"Oh now your team Adam?" I said teasing Jessica.

"I've always been team Adam. Welcome newbie!" Jessica fired back.

"We accept new members Patty. With a small fee of new pumps." Jackie said smiling.

"Wow. You girls find a way." I said laughing.

Breakfast was pretty playful after that. It was nice. These moments like this was something I couldn't let go. The wedding was a while off and I'll see my family there. God this was bad. My dad didn't speak for awhile and he still didn't look me in the eyes. I knew he felt bad. Well he should. But I love him anyway.

"Mr. Kane? Your things are on its way to Thunder Bay. The jet is ready." Ms. Smith, my assistant said tapping my shoulder.

"Oh. Um I on my way there then." I looked down at my fingers. Everyone looked upset.

" We'll walk you out Patty. " Erica said standing up. Jackie and Jessica followed suit. My mom followed also.

Ms. Smith handed me my duffle bag which was filled with snacks, my IPad and a book. It was twilight and jeez this woman knew me so well. Unfortunately, she won't be coming with me to Thunder Bay. I hugged her extra tight.

"I'm going to miss you Nicole." I said, whispering in her ear. She smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too Patrick. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." She replied pulling away.

"Mr. Kane the jet is ready for you." My security guard, Joel said looking impatient.

"He's coming." My mom said giving him a look that can freeze vodka.

"Alright. I'm waiting in the car." Joel hurried out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Patty. Call me, text me and Skype me!" Erica said holding me tight. I almost cried right then and there.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said as she pulled away.

"I'm going to miss our late ice cream runs." Jessica said rubbing my back.

"Shh. Don't say that out loud." I said giggles taking over my body. Jessica laughed to.

"I'm going to miss your horrible face." Jackie said wiping a tear away.

"Sure." I said fist bumping her.

"Alright Patrick. Your just going be great. I love you dear." My mother kissing my cheek.

"Tell Dad that still love him. Okay?" I said remembering my Dad sad face.

"I will. Now go one. Don't want to be late." My mother said wiping away a tear from my face.

"All right. Call us when you get settled in." My mother said opening the door. I won't be walking back in soon.

"Bye guys." I said walking through the door out into the car. "

"Bye Patty!" I heard them yell as I closed the car door.

"How are you Mr. Kane?" My driver, Daryl said nodding at me in the review mirror.

"Fine. Um could be better. But. Never mind. How about you?" I asked trying not to cry again.

"I'm doing well. Thank you for asking. Horrible weather isn't it?" He asked pulling off the drive way.

"Yes. Relaxing." I pressed my head to the window and Daryl didn't say another word.

As we drove, I looked at my home. Soon to be old home. It was scary. The rain poured down, hitting the car hard sending vibrations that hummed against my head. My life was going to be horrible. I'm going to be married to an heterosexual asshole until I decide to leave this earth. I wanted to cry. It was my fathers fafault. All his fault. I would be at home, watching the voice and visiting the hockey rink with my friends. This was insane.

Nathaniel. No Nathaniel. My long time boyfriend was being torn away from me. We broke up weeks ago and I still had the instinct to call or text him. I miss his brown eyes, brown hair and dorky freckles. My heart sank at that.

"Mr. Kane we're here." Daryl said cutting in my thoughts. We we're at the landing area. The jet was waiting for me, stairs laid out.

"Thanks. Take care Daryl." I said. I'm going to miss Daryl.

"Take care Mr. Kane." Daryl replied.

I grabbed my duffle bag and opened the car door. My body guard was waiting with an umbrella. I stepped under it and my way to the jet. My body guard kept up the pace and shut the umbrella, stepping in the jet after me.

I sat in a seat, feeling the expensive leather sink under me. I pressed my head to the jet window. It was gloomy and depressing. Like the rest of my life. My old life is now a memory. The only time I can visit if my future dickhead husband agree to come. He already made iit clear he has no interest to come. I wanted to cry.

"Anything to drink Mr. Kane?" An air flight attendant stood over me smiling. She was an older woman.

"Do you have anything strawberry flavor?"

"Strawberry kiwi fruit juice?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

She whirled away and came back shortly with an bottled juice. I took a swig and capped it back up. I pressed my head to the window again. A couple hours I'll be in a different country. Different rules. Different people. Different title. I'm going to be an husband. I don't do much except charity and visits with my husband. Thinking about it made me sick. I closed my eyes and let the sand man take over me.

 

10&88

 

I woke up from my nap stretching aching limbs. I looked around, wincing at the foul after taste of the juice I drank earlier. I dug in my duffle bag and pulled out some mint gum. I popped a piece in my mouth and I sat back. I don't know how I missed the loud chanting. I looked out the window and gasped. A sea of people with posters and cameras was surrounding the jet.

I looked around a bit more anand holy shit. Patrick Sharp was stepping out of an car, looking like an model. White rolled up button up shirt, thin shorts and white slip ons. His hair was long and unruly and to his shoulders. He was still a jerk. If I give up Nathaniel he give up Abby. Simple. But no! The fucker is still ringing out his last moments. He's probably going to cheat anyway.

"Mr. Kane? May I escort you to your fiancé?" The same flight attendant asked.

"Please?" I managed to get out.

"I'll take your bag." An thick Canadian accent caught me off guard.

I turned and oh my Jesus! Patrick fucking Sharp was crowding my space, smiling at me with nice teeth, green eyes glowing. His athletic build was hard to ignore through the expensive clothing. Fuck Abby! How come her boyfriend is so sexy. Wait. Why am I jealous? He doesn't want me anyway.

"Yoo hoo! Earth to Patrick." Sharp began waving his hand in my face. I shook my head.

"Sorry. Um please." I handed over my bag. He slung it over his shoulder no problem.

"Come on. You have fans waiting for you." He threaded our fingers together and lead me out the plane. His hands were strong, rough and he looked like he could pick me up- wait! I need to get myself together.

"What do you mean fans?" I didn't make a move to pull my hand away. I felt jolts of electricity. Did he feel it too.

"Fans. The people of Thunder Bay has been waiting for you to get here. Your quite the catch."

"Um okay. Wouldn't your girlfriend get upset that your holding my hand?" Why the hell did I say that?

"What? What are you talking about?" I couldn't respond because people screaming and security trying to get the crowd under control was noisy.

Four huge guys covered Sharp and I in the front, three covered us from the back. Sharp's grip on my hand got tighter as the security led us to the car. I seen news stations struggling to get a glance.

We made it to the car no problem. Sharp never took his hand away and I didn't want him to. It was nice. He scooted to the middle just to hold my hands. He threw his arm around me! He smelled amazon amazing! I wanted to straddle him right then and there. In the drivers seat was a strong young guy, with sun glasses sat behind the drivers dear.

"To the palace Sharpy?" He asked.

 

"Yes. Thank you Seabs. I'm so sorry to interrupt your day off." Sharp sounded genuine!

"No problem Sharpy. Hello Mr. Kane!" He was nice

"Hello. How are you?" I smiled at the driver.

"I'm doing well. How was your flight?" He began driving.

"It was nice. Thank you for asking........"

"Brent Seabrook. You can call me Seabs though." He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Seabrook."

"Thank you." He was nice.

"I know your exhausted." Seabrook said keeping a light conversation.

We chatted back and forth while Sharp was handling some business on the phone. He mentioned "Lunch" and "Movies" and "Late tonight". I wonder who he was talking to. It had absolutely nothing to do with business.

"Alright. Talk to you soon Abby. See you tonight." He hung up.

Abby? What was I thinking? He still love Abby. That's why their still attending dinners together. I pulled my hand away from his. He just probably held my hand so we won't get questioned. This was going to be the worst. I'm going to get cheated on for the rest of my life.

"Everything alright Kane?" Sharp asked after I tugged my hand away.

"Yes. How's your girlfriend? Wait is it fair I had to end my relationship while you continue yours?" I said snapping.

"Here you go again with these girlfriend comments. What are you talking about?" He looked confused.

"We're here! I'll take your duffle Kane." Seabrook said getting out the car and opening my door. I got out and I caught my breath.

The palace was beautiful. It was an fountain sitting in the middle of the drive way. The cobblestone wrap around driveway was soft and gray. The palace itself was beautiful. It was huge an soft gray with white paneling. French windows covered the home and a balcony sat at the top. The double doors was a beautiful brown and my. This is beautiful.

"Beautiful home." I said iin awe.

"Well its your home too. Hi I'm Chris Patrick's brother." A guy who came out of no where cut through my thoughts.

"Nice to meet you Chris. I'm Patrick." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said softly.

"Why don't we go inside?" Sharp guided me by my elbow into the palace.

It was busy. People was bustling about, dashing down the hall. Chaos. Pure chaos.

"Whoa what's going on?" I asked confused.

"People are preparing for your welcome home party

"Welcome home? I've never been gone."

"Don't tell the palace that." Sharp said leaning over in my ear. His breath was cool.

"Mr. Kane. Oh my! How good is it to see you for the first time." An older woman appeared at my side.

"Hello. I'm Patrick." I smiled as politely as possible.

"Hello Patrick. I'm Ruth, Queen of Thunder Bay." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Queen Ruth. I'm looking forward to the upcoming events." I put on my cutesy face.

"Oh you and me both. How about I show you around the palace?" Ruth looked hopeful.

"Mom how about I show Patrick around? I know you want to get everything done for tonight." Sharp said. He didn't look phased at all.

"Even better! You two should rest up for the night. Mr. Kane everything has been stored in your room." Ruth said, relieved.

"Thank you and see you at the party Queen Ruth." I said nicely.

"See you soon Patrick dear. Well I have to talk to the sword swallowers. See you boys tonight." Ruth turned on her heel and went down a brightly lit hallway. Sharp took my by my elbow and led me down the hallway.

"If your hungry the kitchens are right there. Are you hungry?" Sharp asked bringing us to a halt.

"Yeah. Anything ready to eat?" I said. I wasn't really hungry but I didn't want to be alone with Sharp.

"BLT?" He asked smiling.

"Sure."

Turns out the kitchen is like a cafe. Freshly wrapped sandwiches, fresh salads and coffee brewing twenty four seven. Sharp took two sandwiches and handed one to me. The rest of the tour consisted of us eating and stopping every once in a while. We even went around the busy backyard. It was distracting because watching Sharp eat was beautiful. He even looked cute while eating. My cheating husband.

We went back into the house and we went to an secluded area. It was double oak doors separating us from the room. I wonder whose room is this.

"And this is our room." Sharp pushed the door open and I gasped.

"Wow. This is nice." I said stepping in the room.

"Thanks. I designed it myself."

The room was huge. It had to be the same size as a hockey rink! It was two soft gray chairs with an nice table sitting in between them. There was a huge flat screen on the wall probably an sixty inch. Behind all of that was the bed. It had many pillows and two bedside tables on both sides which was an dark brown. The bed and accessories was gray and an faint blue. French windows was to the left of the bed which had an nice view of the vineyard, garden and basketball court. On the right was the closet which was huge filled with Patrick's and I clothes.

"Wow. I'm amazed. Why is everything gray and white?" I asked Sharp. It was pleasant anyway.

"Helps you relax. Oh back here is your personal library and my office." He sat in one of the chairs and patted the seat next to him.

I sat next to Sharp in the chair next to his. It was soft and comfortable and it smelled nice. Sharp looked over at me with beautiful green eyes. They were amazing!

"So Kane. I wanted to talk to you." Sharp smiled at me with an nice smile.

"About?" I relaxed a bit and sat back in the chair.

"These girlfriend comments. You come out of no where with them. What's up?" He said.

"You know what I'm talking about. Your girlfriend. Abby. Abigail. Ring a bell?" I said waving my hand in the air.

"Oh. Abby. That's not my girlfriend. She never was. She's my right hand man. Or woman." Sharp said taking my hand into his.

"What do you mean she's not your girlfriend?" My voice was breaking. Inside I was dancing with excitement.

"I mean she's not my girlfriend, ex girlfriend, crush, fuck buddy. None of those." He had an offended face which made me chuckle.

"Really? What about the newspaper? Everyone said that she's your girlfriend." At this time Sharp began rubbing my knuckles.

"Want to know something?" I nodded at Sharp's question. "She was an cover up. She's not my girlfriend. She's my shoulder Angle."

"I don't understand. But why?" I said confused.

"Well at the time the arranged marriage wasn't in the media nor did we come up with a solution. I knew deep down that I was into dudes but I was young. I didn't want anyone to know that. Abby's always been there so before the media could question, I started stepping out with Abby and she was fine with it. She has a boyfriend actually. We never confirmed anything." Sharp said in a bored voice.

"Your into dudes?" I said surprised.

"I said that didn't that didn't I? Here let me say it simpler terms. I love eating popsicles instead of tacos." Sharp said in a sing song voice.

"Cool. Me too." I said. Sharp winked at me.

"So. Should we get to know each other?" I said pulling my hand away from Sharp.

"Why not? We're going to get married and be with each other until than." Sharp said relaxing back into his chair.

"When's you birthday?" I asked.

"December twenty seventh. I already now this information about you. Didn't you get the debrief file that the official office sent us?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to start a conversation." I said nervously. The files were thorough going into great details, even our favorite colors.

"Its okay. We should be discussing the color ties we're wearing to the party tonight." Sharp said standing up and pushing his over long hair out of his face. His hair alone was beautiful. Touching his shoulders and bouncing and I need to get a grip.

"Why do we have to wear matching ties?" I asked following Sharp into our closet. His back straining in his shirt was distracting so I began rubbing the soft fabric of a dress shirt between my fingers.

"Its to show that we're officially getting married. By the way the way the wedding is in two weeks." Sharp said comparing two blue ties.

"Two weeks! That's awesome!" I can see my parents soon. "Do we have any rehearsals?"

"No. We're having a private ceremony with us two, the priest and the arranged marriage officer." My heart sank. I couldn't see them. This was bad.

"Oh. I like that tie." I said pointing to an red one Sharp was holding in his hand. He looked down at me and I looked at him through my eye lashes.

"Great. Why do you always peek from under your hair. That's it! Peek a boo! Peeks!" Sharp exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Sharp?" I said taking the tie out of his hand. He ruffled my hair, sending it in different directions.

"Your new nickname. Peeks! I like it. What about you?" Sharp asked picking up another red tie. It matched mine.

"Hell no." I said on instinct.

"I had a feeling you would say that. But as much as I want to pick out your nickname, I have to go." Sharp said checking the time on his phone.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I didn't want Sharp to leave.

"A meeting. But I'll see you before the party." He began walking out the closet and into the room.

"Bye Patrick." I said quietly

"See ya Peeks!" And he was out the door. I sat on the bed becoming bored.

I missed Sharp. It was so simple. But he gave great company and he's nice to be around. Oh my God whawhat is wrong with me? I couldn't see my family because I had to marry this jerk. Who do he think he is? I remembered that I need to call my mom. She's probably worried sick about me! Boy I'm a horrible son. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. It rang for awhile before I got sent to voicemail. After the beep, I left a message.

"Hey Mom I wanted to say I'm settled in and the castle is very nice. I hate you can't come to the wedding but I love you. Call me."

I looked around at our big empty room. It was silent, lonely and boring. Like me. I wandered into the back of the room which was across from the bed. It was nice. It was brown French double doors to the left of the room. I pushed it slightly and it opened all the way. A huge desk and two comfy chairs greeted me. It was a book shelf to the left. Decorating the room was pictures of Sharp and many other people. Certificates and him holding children was what captured my attention. It was a nice office. Behind the desk was a spinning chair which looked comfortable. Me being the kid I am, I sat in the chair. It was nice and soft. All over the desk was papers and sticky notes here and there. I picked up one and read it.

 

 

 

 

 

_Kanes_ _welcome home party 7:00  
_

I smiled. At least he's organized. I stalked back to our bedroom and crawled in our bed. I toed my shoes off, lids feeling heavier.

 

10&88

I woke up with my mouth dry. I turned over on my face, avoiding opening my eyes. My sleep breath was getting very nasty after ten minutes so I raised out of the bed. I looked around, realizing that the room was empty. I thought Sharp would be here. Oh well. Stalking to the bathroom I used some mouthwash. I looked in the mirror. I looked happier and alive. Well we're starting somewhere. I walked back into our room and sat on the bed.

I checked the time. Five thirty. Maybe Sharp came and seen my asleep and left. He's been gone since twelve this afternoon. What kind of meeting was this? I remembered I haven't texted or called Erica. Pulling out my phone, I dialed her number. No answer. Of course.


	2. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand at his side is a reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are great!

After dialing Jackie's and Jessica's number, I gave up. I haven't talked to them since I arrived early this morning. I was pretty lonely. My soon to be husband is somewhere and everyone is preparing for the big bash that's happening tonight. But me being the dashing, wonderful human being, I'm going to explore and meet people of the castle. It's better than moping waiting for King Asswipe.

I got up and pulled on my sneakers. Can't walk around the castle in socks. If I want to be a mark. I grabbed my phone tucking it in my pocket. Maybe someone will call me back. I closed Sharp and I room doors and started down the long, curved hallway. Getting down the hallway was about a minute which was ridiculous. I mean what if its a fire? I'll be a goner.

Once I got to the main living room, I noticed cleaning ladies bustling about. They smiled and waved at me moving to their next destination. I continued down the halls passing the kitchen and the large windows that gave me a breath taking view of the back yard. It was huge, trees lining the cobblestone path to an open grass area. It was lights hanging and wrapped around the trees. Candles also gave it a great glow. In the farther right was a long long food table and the bar was to the left. It was very small and intimate.

I passed a guy with murder eyes standing his post. He look like he nothing else to do so I approached him. He didn't seem to notice me but whatever. I'm not that small. I've seen worse. I stood in front of him where he ignored me for a few minutes then he looked down at me.

"Hello sir. My name is Patrick Kane. What's yours?" I asked happy that he acknowledged me.

"Nice to meet you sir. Jonathan Toews." He said sticking out his hand. I shook it.

"What do you do here Jonny?" I asked hoping on the nickname.

"The head of security. Almost like a captain." Jonny said looking smug.

"Cool. Walk and talk with me Jonny." I grabbed Jonny and we began walking down the hall. He was hesitant but he began walking too.

"I don't mean to be rude but. Yes I do. You should be getting ready for your big bash tonight. What's going on sir?" Jonny shot his murder look on me and I responded.

"He's somewhere. He said that he would be back from a meeting and that was hours ago." I must have looked pathetic because Jonny gave me a soft look.

"Well until he gets back I guess I'll entertain you." Jonny started down another hallway and I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We stopped at a door and Jonny opened it and began walking downstairs. "And why is it freezing!?" I added.

A couple of more steps then I wasn't shocked. The Sharps had a fucking hockey rink in their basement. It looked like one in a stadium and next to it was a rental skate shed. A young tall looking guy with soft looking lips stood behind it, bored. His name tag read Corey. 

"You play hockey right? I know that the castle mentioned it." Jonny said picking up one abandoned hockey stick. I felt like I was back in Buffalo.

"Of course! I used to tear it up man." I said mimicking a slap shot.

"Really? How long ago was that?" Jonny said shedding his suit jacket. He sat in on a coat hanger.

"A week ago." I said folding my arms. He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Well why don't we just brush up on your skills? Hey Corey!" Jonny said turning his attention to the man in the skate shed. He looked over at us and smiled.

"What's up Tazer?" The man, Corey said looking laid back.

"You and Raanta suit up and get in the nets." Jonny said in a commanding voice.

"Sure thing." Corey disappeared the came from the shed with two pairs of skates. He handed one to Jonny and me.

"I hope they fit well Kane." Corey said looming down at me. What's up with these giant Canadians?

"I'm sure they will. Thanks man." I said taking them.

"Alright. I'll get Raanta and we can get started. See you guys." Then in a flash Corey was gone.

"Come on let's suit up." Jonny said making a left. I followed.

10&88

 

It really didn't take us long to suit up. The castle had everything every professional hockey player need. Even down to the jersey! The jerseys were blue and white with a TB as the logo. They must have a community team due to the saying on the back. After Corey, Raanta, Jonny and I got ready, we stepped onto the ice. Corey and Raanta went into their opposite net and settled in it.

Corey was my goalie and Raanta was Jonny's. We decided to go up to five points and no checks into the boards. Jonny claimed  
"Sharp would have my head on a stick."

Jonny was a damn good hockey player. His speed, shots, and dribble was impeccable. Corey was a amazing goalie himself. Jonny almost blew his lid after Corey stopped all of his five of six shots. When he got one past him, Jonny celebrated like he won the lottery. Raanta was a good goalie himself. He knew where I was shooting and he kept his body focused. But I won after a shot over his shoulder. Jonny and I shook hands.

"Good game Kane. How long have you been playing?" Jonny said popping his mouth guard out his mouth. He was breathing heavily.

"Since I was a young boy. Guess I still got it." I said slapping Jonny's arm with my stick.

"Another game?" Jonny said looking hopeful.

"Why not? Prepare to get your ass handed to ya." I said picking up the puck.

"Big talk from a small body." Jonny said laughing at his own joke. He was so dorky it was funny. I laughed too.

We played two more games, Jonny winning both. I got to know Raanta and Corey better and they were a great group of guys. We talked shit, swapped goalies and even I got a nickname. Kaner. It wasn't the best but it was better than Peeks or Peek a Boo.

Just as we was beginning to start our sixth game, someone over the intercom stopped us in our tracks. It was a woman with a sweet voice that made us all stand up straight.

"Mr. Kane please report to the main living room. Patrick Kane to the main living room please." My mood fell horribly.

"Aww man! We were just getting started!" Raanta said lifting up his goalie mask. Corey did the same.

"This sucks major ass. But I guess its time to stop now." Jonny said taking off his helmet. "Let's go Kaner I'll lead you to the living room." Jonny added skating towards the exit. I turned and bumped fist with Raanta and Corey who were following.

"I had fun guys. Thanks." I said making my way into the locker room.

"No problem. Just come down any time." Corey said following Jonny and I.

We all got undressed in silence and we didn't look at each other. The locker room had no showers which is stupid but we all put on our clothes smelling like a dirty jock strap. After we got dressed Jonny led me to the living room. We chirped each other all the way there, getting horrified looks from other security guards. I know we smell bad but damn. Its normal. After you play hockey.

That wasn't the worst part. When we reached the living room, Sharp was there. So was Queen Ruth. And Seabrook. Oh and Chris. They looked shocked for a moment then their looks fell once Jonny smiled. Sharp squinted his eyes at Jonny then me. The hell? He folded his arms across his chest.

"Peeks! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Sharp had this weird smile where he showed all of his teeth.

"I was with Jonny. We played some hockey in the basement with Raanta and Corey." I said. Ruth shot me a look.

"Jonathan you mean?" She said pressing her lips together.

"Yes. I woke up from a nap and Sharp-"

"Patrick? My son?" She said interrupting me again.

"Yes. Patrick said he had a meeting and I got bored and I ran into Jonathan and we went in the basement where we played a few games of hockey." I stammered.

"That explains the foul smell. It smells like you've been break dance dance fighting." Seabrook said fixing his cuff links. "No offense Mr. Kane and Captain." He added.

"Well I hope that's not the case. Well it's six o'clock already. Patrick and Patrick I recommend you two get ready. Jonathan I'll see you there I hope." Ruth said.

"Well of course." Jonathan responded.

"Will you bring Lindsey tonight?" Ruth said looking hopeful.

"She will be with me tonight." Jonathan said nodding.

"Well let's get dressed Peeks. See you Tazer." Sharp said throwing his arm around me. He held me closer and tighter than before.

"See you Sharpy. See you tonight. Kaner." Jonny said sticking out his hand. But Sharp turned me around and power walked me towards our room.

We didn't say a word to each other on the way there. The only thing that filled the air was Sharps heavy breathing and his heavy footsteps and me trying to keep up. Damn my short legs! When we got there.

Jeez! Sharp immediately went into his office and I sat in one of the chairs in our room. I noticed two suits laid out on our bed with two red ties on the jackets. I smiled at the fact that Sharp chose the tie I liked. The red made everything look nice. The shirt was the only white thing on our outfit. The rest was black.

Sharp appeared sometime later, looking distracted. He sat on one of our chairs and smiled at me. He thumped my hand to get my attention but he already had it. I smiled back, dazed and amazed at his beautiful face. My stomach fluttered in a funny way. Why me? I mean he isn't that great. Right? Who am I kidding? The fucker is hot!

"So Peeks you want to go ahead and get in the shower?" He looked hopeful for a moment.

"Uh you can go ahead Sharp." I said trying to be polite.

"Please. No offense Peeks but you smell like a jock strap. But in a good way." He said smiling at the end.

"There is no good way to smell like a jock strap! But I don't mind if you do. Get me a towel please?" I said making my way to the bathroom. Sharp followed me all the way.

"Peeks you mind if we shower together? I mean its quicker." Sharp said getting down two body towels and getting down two face towels. He handed one of each to me. I don't no why but my response.

"Yes. Quicker and we can get this over with fast." Sharp smiled and shut the bathroom door.

I started our shower water to a scalding hot. When I turned around, Sharp was undressing like he was the only one in the room. The way his back look with no shirt was breath taking. My body didn't move at all as I watched, trying not to get hard. I began thinking of my Dad in a disgusting way and I felt better. I undressed also.

Sharp made his way to the shower, paying no mind to me at all. His happy trail hair was soft and thin, very faint. It was leading to the soft bush of his nicely trimmed pubic hair. His flaccid cock was impressive. Wonder how big it is hard. God I need to get a grip. His ass was enough for me to pass out. He kept the shower see through door open as he washed his body. 

I joined him, trying not to touch his amazing body. We switched spots to rinse when we needed to. Instead of everything feeling awkward between us, it felt normal. Regular. Home. It was feeling I didn't want but I couldn't help it. It felt like I knew Sharp all my life. And as much as I hate to admit it, I have the biggest crush on him. I feel lucky every time he calls me Peeks. I really wish I could talk to Erica.

Sharp looked back at me with a soft look on face. His hair was wet and plastered to his face and he pushed it out of his face. I smiled before I knew it.

"Ready to get out Peeks?" I loved the way he said my nickname. I blushed.

"Yeah. Can you hand me towel?" I said looking dumb probably.

"No problem." Sharp shut off the water and stepped out first.

He handed me one of the towels and I wrapped it around my body. Sharp did the same, his masculine thigh sticking out of the slit. I could see the outline of his-God I'm staring! Sharp must have felt me look at him because he looked up and gave me a seductive smile. I started blushing.

"Keep staring, I'm going to start charging." Sharp said playfully.

"Oh. How much?" I said folding my arms. His eyes darkened quickly and I sallowed nervously.

"That pretty little mouth of yours." Sharp said inching closer to me. I shifted from foot to foot.

"It's worth every drip." I replied, voice cracking. I stepped out the shower and stopped at a certain distance. Sharp got closer to me too, looking down at me with this hungry look.

"Really? I was wondering if you sallowed or not." Sharp said coming chest to chest with me.

"Well we can leave little to the imagination." I said pushing past Sharp into the bedroom.

 

10&88

 

"Thank you all for putting together this celebration. I really appreciate this so thanks." I handed the microphone back to Jonny's girlfriend Lindsey who made me get up and say a speech. She smiled and pat my back as I walked back to the table were Ian and Ruth was sitting.

Sharp left a while ago to go talk to the head of design. It was boring now because we had a great game of footsie going on! It was boring now, full of old people talking about treaties and such. Sharp and I were supposed to be heading to Chicago for a event with the local library. It would be nice if he was here to give me more information.

"Thank you all for attending tonight's gathering and welcoming Patrick to Thunder Bay with open arms everyone." Chris was now on the microphone causing everyone to turn and clap in my direction. I waved and smiled politely to everyone. Soon the crowd began to disperse and a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. Sharp was smiling looking down at me.

"You okay Peeks? I'm sorry that I missed the rest of your bash." He winked at me, probably trying to make me blush.

"Oh its fine! I understand you have important matters to attend to." I said standing up and lacing our hands together.

10&88 (Three weeks after the wedding. Patrick and Sharpy spend their last night before the honeymoon)

He seemed surprised at the contact and I lead him inside of the castle. When we got in photographers was snapping pictures like it was nobodies business. I few journalist walked and talked to Sharp and I. It went rather well and we held hands all through the night. Afterwards Corey reserved the bar for all of us to talk and mingle and that's exactly what I needed.

The bar looked like a topical sports bar with the hockey game on and basketball game on a different TV. Seabrook ordered us all some beers and it felt like home. After I had a couple of sips, Seabrook introduced me to my personal security guard.

"Mr. Kane I want you to meet Duncan Keith. He is going to be your personal security guard." Keith was sexy in his own way and my heart began to pound. I stuck out my hand and shook his.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Keith." Keith smiled at me and I smiled back. Before I knew it I felt a large hand on my hip. Looking over I seen Sharp at my side smiling.

"Nice to meet you too. Hey Sharpy! What's been going on?" Keith replied giving Sharp a friendly handshake.

They began catching up about old stuff and I slipped away getting another beer. I waved my hand in front of the bartender who was distracted watching the hockey game on TV. He looked down at me and gave me a cocky smirk.

"Welcome to the castle Mr. Kane. What can I get for you?" He said with a nice smile.

"Another beer please? Shitty game huh?" I said taking his offered beer.

"Very. But they can do it. You watch hockey?" He said raising a brow.

"Watch and play hockey." I said taking a swig from my beer.

"Cool man. My name is Bryan." He bumped my fist I was holding up.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"I know right? Bicks can you get me another beer?" Sharp was at my side again holding me close. They struck up another conversation and I slinked away.

Two guys was talking to Jonny about whatever so I decided to join in. They all smiled at me patting my back.

"What's going Kaner?" Jonny greeting me.

"Nothing much. Who's these lovely young men." I said to the cackling partners in crime.

"Hey I'm Shawzy." The shorter one said sticking out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Bollig." The bigger one said.

We all began chatting about the game that was currently going on. Shawzy and Bollig was pretty cool guys, joined at the hip. They turned out to teach self defense in the castle which was the best in the country. I made a mental note to stop by. They were legit. But when Shawzy was telling me about his girlfriend that teaches yoga, Sharp was back again, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tried not to jump at the contact.

"Mutt you think your lady friend can teach me how to relax?" Sharp said sitting his chin on my head. Shawzy flipped him off and they began talking.

I was getting really irritated about Sharps presence. Don't get me wrong Sharp is great but he always interrupted my conversation! It was like he was trying to keep me away from them. Creep. I don't now if that's creepy or adorable. After standing for so long I stepped outside of the bar to try to call Erica.

She didn't answer so I tried my Mom. Jessica was next. No answer. Jackie didn't pick either. Then my Dad didn't answer either. I folded my arms, angry that they didn't answer. I haven't seen them in a month and they didn't answer my phone call. They were probably on vacation or some shit.

I stepped back in the bar, deciding I should have a shot. I deserve one after all. I scanned the crowd for Sharp to go fetch me a drink. He was no where to be seen so I got one on my own. Bryan fed me two and handed me a beer I gratefully accepted. I got to know Seabrook's wife a bit more while drinking. I was having a great buzz and it was no way nothing was knocking me off my square.

"I've got to go pee. Excuse me?" I said politely as I stood up. She waved me off and I went to the bathroom.

In the long hall I found Sharp. Cornering Abby in a corner, arms on each side of her head. She looked up at him, eyes blown and panting. I couldn't see Sharps face I didn't want to. He lied. He said he had no ties to her what so ever. A tear ran down my face.

"Hey Sharp. I thought nothing more." I said feeling tears run down my face. They both faced me with shocked looks.

"Its nothing like that Peeks." Sharp said inching towards me.

"Its Patrick. You fucking asshole." I said feeling tears falling. They both ran to hug me but I rushed out the bar, hearing them yell my name.

I ran down the halls to what my drunken body allowed me to do. I couldn't see well due to the alcohol and me crying. What was I expecting? I love story after our wedding?

"Peeks! Slow down! Wait!" Sharp was screaming. I ignored him and pushed the backyard doors open and ran into the pouring rain. Just my luck.

I fell on my face, crying into the mud. I felt strong hands pulling my body into their chest. I sobbed more and more, hating my life.

"Peeks please listen to me. It was nothing like that." Sharp said telling me soothing words in my ear.

"Get away from me!" I started screaming at Sharp. He held me tighter and stood me up.

Abby started wiping mud off of my face with a soft towel as Sharp escorted me in the castle. I cried more and more trying to get away from Sharp. His grip on me was hard and it probably would bruise after a while. We got to our room rather quick and quietly. I felt Abby unbutton my shirt as Sharp put me in his lap. I couldn't believe this. Our wedding day was magical and loving. Sharp and kissed hugged and cuddled together ever since then. Abby was a sweetheart becoming my second mother.

Were was my mother? My sisters? My Dad? My friends? I haven't seen them in a month and it felt like years! All I wanted was to hear their voices. Being in this castle made me realize how alone I am. I sobbed more.

"Peeks. Please stop crying. Let us explain." Sharp said kissing my temple. It was my favorite spot and he knew it.

"Fuck you! You said you and Abby were nothing!" I screamed digging my short nails in his skin.

"That's the truth Patrick. I would never hurt you." Abby said hugging me. I tried squirming away but Sharp wouldn't let me.


	3. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane finally pulls his shit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will pick up right where I left off

. Abby pulled away and she had this sadden look in her eyes. I let my tears fall without making sound, feeling raw inside with emotions. Sharp loosened his grip on me a little so I wasn't suffocating. I just wanted to be home. I thought Sharp was the best, loving me, holding me, and being my rock. I haven't seen my parents in a month or spoken to them. Everyone knew that I was worried and tried to help me.

I realized that their giving me pity. They feel bad for me and are trying not to let me break down. I appreciate it but. Pity. I didn't want pity. I wanted real friends. Not people who feel sorry for me like Sharp and Abby. I wanted real family. Not Ian and Ruth trying to turn me into this boring ass person. I wanted to feel like I was at home. I did for a while but up until tonight, the truth was put in front of me.

Everything that I wanted so much was disappearing right before my eyes. My home. My old life. My husband. Everything was coming down and I didn't want anyone's help. Or pity. Cause that's exactly what their giving me. Being my family but laugh and feel sorry for me behind my back.

What was I expecting? Sharp wanted to be with Abby. That was his focus all along. He didn't give a rats ass about me, he didn't care if needed or wanted him. That's what I wanted. Him to want me, love me, be with me. I was spreading my arms out to something that wasn't there. I cried silently. I found my voice in the process.

"You both deserve each other." I started in a scratched tone. "I know you two love each other and I'm in the way. Just do it so I don't see it. Just stop giving me pity. Do what you always wanted to do. Let me go home." I started shaking after that. I cried more than ever. Sharp pulled me tighter to his chest and stroking my hair.

"Peeks what are you talking about? It's not what it looks like." Sharp said sadly. I now hated my nickname.

"Stop calling me that. And you and Abby love each other. I can see it." I said balling up my fist.

"Patrick please listen to us." Abby said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"That's what I thought. Us." I said marking Abby's voice.

"Peeks let Abby and I explain." Sharp said softly. I tried to free myself from his arms but that wasn't happening.

"If you let me go then I will. Stop calling me Peeks you dick sneeze." I said my sadness turning to anger.

"Peeks please-" Sharp started.

"Stop fucking calling me that you dip shit! I said you can explain if you let me go." I said my whole body aching. Sharp exhaled and nodded to Abby. She sat down on the fancy chairs and Sharp let me go.

I rounded to my side of the bed and pulled back the covers. I moved my pillows to my liking and pulled off my dress pants. I didn't care if Abby or Patrick looked at me. They were on my shit list anyway. I crawled in the bed and pulled the covers over my body. I laid on my side propped up on my elbow, looking at King Bone Head and Ms. Sneaky. I narrowed my eyes and let my fist dissolve into a relaxed hand.

"Start talking. And Sharp if you call me Peeks I'll knock your teeth down your throat." I said. Sharp looked dumbfounded and nodded to Abby again.

"Well Patrick I was coming from a meeting with the official office and I came in through the back door which is where the bathrooms are and I ran into Patrick on my way into the bar. We started talking and catching up and that turned into flirting. We were going to kiss but you seen us and we're here." Abby said looking down.

I looked at Sharp with utter disgust. He "loved eating Popsicles instead of tacos." I was beyond done. He woke up every morning since our wedding and told me he loved me. He said he wouldn't hurt me but I'm here crying like a fool. I wish I never met Sharp. I wish he never existed. I made a hand wave for him to talk.

"Patrick I don't know what I was thinking. I wouldn't do a thing to hurt you at all. But I did and I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life. I'm glad you caught us because I was going to regret it. Patrick I love you and I'm sorry." Sharp looked sincere and genuine but it was too much.

"Patrick I feel horrible about this. I know you hate me and I understand but trust me when I say it won't happen again." Abby said softly. I still didn't speak.

"Patrick I'm really sorry. Everything was going to be perfect but its not. Our honeymoon is tomorrow and I ruined it. I also broke you trust but it won't happen." Sharp said wrapping his hand around my ankle. I liked the contact as much as I hate to admit it.

"I'm sorry Patrick. I'm going to head home and get some rest. Have fun on your honeymoon. And I'm so sorry." Abby said. Once I didn't speak she got up and left.

It was just Sharp and I. Sharp looked like he might cry for a moment. I went over his words again and again. He said he loved me. Did he really? I don't care anymore.

"I'm going to bed. We have an early flight." I said slipping under the covers.

Sharp sighed and walked to the bathroom. I heard stuff moving and such as he was doing something in there. I heard him walk out and begin undressing. He then turned out all of our lights and got in next to me. Normally I would lay my head on his chest but tonight I had my back turned to him. I felt his gaze as I drifted to sleep.

 

10&88

"Patrick. Come on time to get up." I blinked up into space and realized it was Sharp standing over me. He looked wide awake even in the darkness and he smelled really nice. I really wanted to hug him but I stopped myself. Even though Sharp apologized and he didn't kiss Abby, I didn't know if he loved me or not. This was my life.

"Fine. When do we leave?" I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I also flicked on the bedside lamp and winced. Sharp did too but his eyes were red and faded like he's been crying.

"Hey man you alright?" I rasped in a sleepy voice. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked down. They fit him in the best way, bringing attention to his thighs and ass.

"Yeah just not ready for our long fight. I mean flight." He said quickly. I furrowed my eyebrows and got out the bed.

I stalked to our bathroom and shut the door. I undressed and turned on the shower to an burning hot and grabbed a towel. I just couldn't rest easy. My family who I haven't spoken to in soon to be two months, was bumming me out. I worried about them every single day, wishing I was home with them. They are just amazing. Sharp knew this and everyday he called and emailed them just to reassure

"They're dodging you."

Sharp was being a excellent husband to me and he was honest. He told me he loved me and he was sorry. He said out of his mouth that it was going to be the biggest mistake of his life. Did I really mean that much to him. No way to know for sure, seeing I've been stepping on his heart. 

 

Sitting under that flesh burning shower water, I decided to keep Sharp at an arms length. We could cuddle because I liked to cuddle. We can hug because who doesn't like hugs? And he gives the best hugs in the whole wide world! With his big arms wrapping me up in them, I shivered thinking about it.

I turned off my shower water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body. I brushed my teeth and did my hair along with everyone, deciding I need to look presentable in front of my husband. After all I was trying to get him back in my good graces. Is maybe it was the other way around.

I walked out the bathroom and went straight to our closet. I picked out a long, thick, black cable knit sweater and some jeans. I went into the main bedroom, seeing no one there. Our suit cases were on the bed but the sexy man who was going to carry them was gone. I still got dressed anyway. He probably went to go eat breakfast or some shit. I finished getting ready, putting all of our things away.

We were going to Paris for two weeks and I was honestly excited. Sharp was going to do some charity events and that was going to fill up our week of festivities. We were going to see the little children and it was going to be so much fun! I smiled thinking about it. Sharp and I meeting children, signing autographs, eating crepes and seeing the Eiffel tower. I smiled thinking about it.

Sharp came back with two travel mugs and a box of pastries as I packed us a small duffle. The smell filled the room like no other and my stomach started to growl. He handed a mug to me and handed the box full of pastries to Jonny who was just walking in. Jonny, Duncan and Seabrook was coming with us.

"Morning Kaner." Jonny said nodding to me. I waved.

"Morning Jonny." I said softly. Seabrook took both of our suit cases off of our bed while Duncan took a big stack of papers from Sharp. His work was very boring and long which is probably why Sharp is so playful. Not that I'm complaining about any thing.

"Morning Kaner." Seabrook and Duncan said in unison. I've adapted the name Kaner ever since I got to the castle.

"Morning guys." I said looking at the pastry box in Jonny's hand. My stomach was growling loudly now and Sharp looked back at me. He handed me a travel mug without a word and I took it smiling.

"Well I suggest we leave now. Paris awaits." Seabrook said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: prepare for loving Sharp and Kane. (Daddy Kink coming soon. This weekend dolls)


	4. Got What I Want (Needed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is something everyone wants and some already have it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving!Kaner and Sharpy. Love scene ahead so be warned. Sorry if the chapter isn't long.

The plane ride was very uncomfortable for Sharp and I. I sat next to him while he read a book and he wouldn't look at me. I tried sitting my hand on top of his but it was jammed in his pocket. Who the fuck reads like that? I started up a movie on my IPad but Sharp was asleep by time I got the idea. I laid my head on his shoulder and he ended up head butting me in the end. I was pretty much out of ideas.

On the way to the hotel however, things went according to plan. I pretended to be sleeping and I shoved my hands in his sweater pocket. His breathing sped up and went back to normal in the process which was a score. I also laid my head on his strong, amazing chest and he didn't seem to mind. I kept dealing with the fact that I have to pretend to be asleep for forty five minutes which was enough.

We arrived at the hotel and of course paparazzi stood outside, snapping photos and such. I don't know how I knew this, seeing that we had tented windows. Sharp pushed his chest out in a playful way to wake me up and I nearly hit my head on the back of the seat. I wanted to kiss him instead of kill him and I was okay with that.

"We're here! Alright boys in your positions." Jonny said already opening the car door. I held Sharps hand and lead him behind me. Duncs and Seabs along with Jonny covered our fronts.

Sharp kept his body close to mine and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I snuggled my head in his amazing chest and he didn't care maybe. But I was shocked when he slid his hand in my jean back pocket. Heaven was an understatement. This was pure life and happiness.

10&88

 

We stayed in that position all the way up to the hotel room which was amazing.

When you stepped inside the room, it was two chairs lined up together with a bucket of champagne between them. In the next room, the bed and the bathroom was there which was also nice. Everything reminded me of a hotel in Hawaii or some shit but it had a tropical feel. The boys Seabs, Duncs, and Jonny all looked excited but tired, hoping Sharp won't have a super long meeting today.

"Sharpy do you have any thing that's important?" Duncs said looking beat. Sharp looked about the same.

"No not today boys. I think I'm going to call it a day." Sharp said collapsing in the chair.

"Great! I mean its great your getting some rest. Right guys?" Seabs said looking bored to panicked in a second. I laughed.

"You guys should rest up as well. We'll see you tomorrow." I said trying to get them out.

"Tomorrow sounds like a mighty long time. Your sure Kaner?" Jonny said trailing Duncs and Seabs who is hauling ass out the door.

"Yes please explore the city. Meet French girls or eat French fries just have a day off." I said forcing Jonny to the door.

"Okay whatever. See you later Babe." That last word is what brought Sharp's attention. He gave Jonny a nasty look and Jonny was gone.

I shut the door behind the three of them waving bye. I pressed my back to the door and smiled at Sharp. He gave me a tight smile in return and Jonny could have just messed up my plan! This was giving me hunger pains and I wanted some food. And Sharp.

"Hey Pat! How's it going?" I asked batting my eyes at him. He raised his brow then let it relax.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Sharp said rubbing his forehead. I just wanted him right then and there.

"Starving. I've been starving." I said hoping Sharp would take a hint.

"Well what can I do to help?" Sharp said standing up.

"Some crepes would be nice. You think there still dishing out crêpes?" I said thinking about them.

"Its seven o'clock here. I'm sure they have crêpes." Sharp said looking thoughtful.

 

10&88

 

"Twizzlers are the best thing that ever happened to this world!" I said arguing with Sharp about candy.

"Nope gummy bears are the best!" Sharp said stuffing the rest of his crêpes in his mouth.

We were currently having breakfast on the balcony of our hotel room. It had a amazing view of the Eiffel tower which was breathtaking and nice. It was very chill between Sharp and I. Its like the day before didn't happen and we were back to normal. I was happy, hoping things will be better when we get home.

"Whatever. Canadian gummy bear lover." I said playfully. Sharp laughed, looking gorgeous like always.

"Pretty much." Sharp said relaxing in his chair. I did the same, trying to devise my plan in my head.

"This was a great breakfast but I'm beat Kane." My heart sank at the fact he called me Kane. I wanted to here Peeks escape his lips.

"Yeah. I could use a nap after the long flight." I said standing up. Sharp trailed behind me into the suite. 

"Who you telling?" Sharp went into the bedroom and came back with basketball short and a tank top covering his body. Jesus Christ!

I did the same, trailing into the bedroom changing into sweats and I stripped myself. I was hoping that Sharp would come back here, forgetting something important. I was just wanting so many things which was getting annoying. I'm a grown man! Why am I afraid of what my husband is going to do? This was coming to a end.

I marched into the living area where Sharp was laying on the couch, eyes closed arm thrown over his eyes. He looked adorable in every way and he was going to be mine. Its the city of love and we were going to love each other no matter what. I stomp all the way to Sharp and throw his arm off of his eyes.

He looked at me with confusion when he opened his eyes and this was going to stop. I put my hand on my hips and began speaking with no preamble.

"Sharp I've been wanting say this for forever. I love you. I fucking love you! I don't care what you and Abby almost did but I want to be happily married to you! I want we had back. I want to kiss you, love you, hug you and make love to me! I don't want you. I need you." I said not regretting any word.

Sharp looked shocked but he stood up towering over me. I pulled him close to me, resting my chin on his chest looking up at him. He ran his left hand through my hair, his thin simple wedding band catching some of my curls. I was melting at the moment.

"I've been trying to do all of that since we met on the plane." Sharp said voice full of awe.

"Then from this day forward let's make it happen." I said softly.

Sharp pressed his lips on mine and I responded. His mouth tasting of strawberry crêpes, my hand in his hair, his hands on my ass. He pulled me closer and I kissed harder. He got the message and pressed me into the bedroom.

We fell into the bedroom, Sharp's weight pressing me into the bed. Normally I would complain but this was beautiful. But he was still heavy as shit. I felt Sharp's erection stiffly on my belly. It was a great size and I needed to see it. I softly pulled his tank top over his head, never breaking contact. I ran my fingers up and down his spine and he groaned into my mouth. It was so sexy.

Sharp slid his hands up my shirt, exploring my body. My toes started to curl at the contact and I whimpered into his mouth. He lifted my shirt over my head, slipping me tongue in the process. Our tongues tangled together in a pattern that made me extremely hard in my sweats. I didn't know why but I started sucking on Sharps tongue and he liked it. Good.

I pulled his shorts down leaving him removing his weight from on top of me. His dick was impressive and perfect which is no surprise. I kissed him more and wrapped my hand around the base of Sharp's dick. He groaned again and I started stroking him, slow and gently. He pulled away from me and I smiled at him.

He smirked and pulled my sweats down, revealing my cock which he ran his finger across thoughtfully. I moaned and jerked him off, rubbing my thumb over his slit. He kissed my neck, biting and sucking. He then got from on top of me, pulling his dick out of my hand. He went over to his suitcase, rummaging around for a minute. His body was perfect and I needed it.

Sharp walked back over with lube and no condom. This was going to be so good. I crawled over to him on my hands and knees, licking his cock when I reached him. He started moaning as he guided his dick into my mouth. It was perfect as I sucked him off. I teased his balls and he let out the loudest moan. I took his dick back in my hand, lifting it up revealing his balls. I sucked them into my mouth and he pulled away after he started leaking pre come.

"I want you in me Patty." I said. Or so I thought. Did I say Daddy?

"You have a thing for calling people Daddy?" Sharp asked. I was a roll with it guy so I rolled with it.

"Is that okay Daddy?" I said teasingly. He grinned and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Not at all Peeks." I wanted to do a happy dance after he called me Peeks.

"Daddy I need you in me." I said loving the idea. Some how I was flipped on my hands and knees with Sharp pouring lube down my ass.

"Daddy is gonna fuck you so good." He mummers in my ear. I smile.

"Then fuck me so good Daddy." I say, loving how Sharp starts to stick his dick in my ass.

He didn't warm me up or nothing but I want the pain Sharp is going to leave me. He gets his dick in and pulls out slowly. Then he starts fucking. I don't know is it his cock or his accuracy but it's the best. He holds onto my waist, fucking me like I was his last. Well I am. I start calling out his name.

"Yes Daddy. Fuck me more Daddy." I say and he groans. He starts fucking harder and I moan.

He wraps his hand around my dick and fucks me into the bed. I press my face in the sheets and pillows as my husband fucks me good and raw. This is something I like.

 

10&88

 

 

After four more rounds, I lay with my head in Sharps chest. He could go on for like ever and my ass is sore but I love it. I love him. He is the best fucking husband in the world and I'm going to love him forever. His heart beat was calm as he rubbed my back. I play with a strand of his over long hair.

"I love you so much Peeks." Patty says in my hair. I kiss his chest.

"I love you too Patty." I respond kissing his chest.

Laying in this bed, in Paris I heard my phone ring. Patty groaned but he handed me my phone, shutting his eyes. It was a number I didn't recognize but I answered anyway.

"Mr. Kane? Hello I'm detective Caruso." A man in a thick voice answer. I furrow my brows. Patty see's this and he sits up.

"This is Mr. Kane. How can I help you Detective Caruso?" Patty looked confused for a while.

"I am sorry I have to deliver the horrible news but your Grandma thought I should tell you now." My heart beat speeds up.

"Tell me what?" I says breathless. Patty pulls me into his chest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kane but your parents and sisters died in a plane crash. Their route was to Thunder Bay but the plane plummeted into the forest. We only found bones left Mr. Kane" I feel paralyzed. Tears start to fall.

"How come I wasn't informed?" I say crying. Sharp looks worried.

"Your Grandma told us not to until the deaths were confirmed. I have to run but sorry for your lost." Like that it was over.

I let tears fall rapidly. I heave and cry more. They died coming to see me. It didn't feel real. Jessica and Jackie and Erica was dead? My parents were dead? They'd been dead since I've been in the castle.

"Peeks baby what happened?" Sharp asks worriedly. He hugs me.

"My family is dead. They died in a plane crash. They've been dead all this time." I say crying. Sharp holds me tight and never let's me go.

 

 

10&88

 

Ever since then, Sharp and I had the best relationship. He was my family and so was his. Abby came into a lives, being my assistant and inviting us to her wedding. Jonny also got married and I was his best man. Bicks had gotten married and I was the ring barrier. My life was different in a single month, making me feel sick in a way. Sharp was the best. Things happen for a reason I believe.

"Peeks you ready?" It was our one year anniversary already and we were going strong.

"Yes. Let's party!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)


End file.
